Please Come Back
by The Immortal Writing Company
Summary: Temari was heartbroken when Shikamaru left for the war with the Akastuki, but was left with a promise for his return. Now waiting over a year will Shikamuru come back! RATED M FOR FUTURE LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

_A small bird sings the song of morning_

_While the nightingale screams the song of night_

_The shinobi of hidden in the leaves spreads its wings and takes flight_

_I sit and watch in the blank sheet of sand waiting for my perfect man_

_To fulfill the promise he made that day_

_To whisk me away and push all the pain away._

I never needed anyone before, all my life I just learned out to survive on my own; I had nothing to achieve, nothing to protect and nothing to gain. My brother Gaara was lucky, he was born a monster hunger for success, revenge and loyalty. Our father had left dead in the sands of the past and our mother gone with the wind of our weekly sand storms. I was told to protect my brother from himself, but he didn't need protecting he was too strong and me to proud to go down to sisterly chores of tending to my brother's every whim.

No one ever cracked my walls, broke down the shelter around my heart and took a hold of the beaten organ, but _he_ did. I let that boy in ever since the Chuunin exams never regretting what I did until it was time for him to go. A full shinobi couldn't stay in one place for long and he said he had to leave. Promising me one day he might be back and to meet at the sand dunes off my village. I wait there every day for him to come back, but I am not sure it is worth waiting anymore….

"Temari?" Kankuro stepped into the room pulling at the small ear points at the top of his hood revealing the matt of dark hair there. The bangs cascaded over his tattoos tickling his cheeks as he stepped into the room. "Everyone is worried, even Gaara, don't you think it is time you came out of sulking."

"Gaara worried?" she said with a choke of laughter. "He never worries about anyone." Kankuro gasped slightly and checked the door for anyone that might of heard before stepping into the room shutting it behind him. "If they heard you say that-"

"What would then do? Kill me?" she rolled her eyes. "Kankuro I could care less now whether I die or live. Nothing seems worth any of the two." She sat up then dark bags under her eyes making them seem hallow and lifeless. Her lips were chapped and the tips of her fingers peeling with dead skin. Her hair wasn't in four tails in the back of her head but hanging in bristled hay stacks over her shoulder. She sighed her scarred shoulders slumping from continuous training with the other Chuunin in the village.

When she looked at the scars her eyes saddened her fingers caressing over the white crescents that were only thought beautiful by one man.

"He isn't coming back." Kankuro stated simple. "Gaara is growing tired of this and so am I. I have tried to be patient and be there for you, but its been becoming too much Temari."

"Leave." Her voice sounded with venom as she stared at her hands. "Temari you can't sulk here forever-" she growled her fingers tightening now in a fist of sheets. "I said go!" Kankuro just stared his dark eyes darkening with a small glint of fear in the shadows of his gaze. Temari the once rebellious girl had been broken her hard cocky soul gone away with the floods leaving only a empty shell of a broken heart that was filling her like a poison. Kankuro didn't need to get yelled at once more, so he turned and left bowing his head in her direction before disappearing behind the doors shutting them so the darkness could feel the room once more.

* * *

"_Shikamaru, I love you." Her fingers threaded through the dark strands of chocolate color brown lifting his gaze to hers. They were darkened with desire burning with need she had never seen. Through the exams she had only seen deep worry in the moss colored eyes all concerning her. Even in their fight he gazed at her with concern never letting up until he finally gave up. She had fallen in love with him right then. He was just as cocky and just a crude with all his whining and complain she found endearing._

_Even now he complained about how complicated women were, but showed his love in the heated kisses that were exchanged. "I love you."_

"_Don't say that, it hurts too much." He leaned away from her tugging at the tan vest covering his muscle toned chest that rippled and shook with the temptation and eagerness. He quickly discarded it along with the black net top before finally sighing slipping to her side. _

_She slid her fingers down his pale chest feeling them rumble and buzz beneath her fingers as he chuckled. "You're acting like you've never seen a chest Temari."_

"_Not as good as yours, though Gaara does have more muscle." She choked back her laughter as Shikamaru blinked and grumbled something about annoying and being difficult before enveloping his arms around her. She snuggled against his chest pressing small kisses over his heart before sighing. "I could be wrong though." She said her fingers glittering down his navel before pressing her palm just below the belt of his pants. "This could be bigger…"_

_Shikamaru sucked in a tight breath eyeing her with a strained gaze. "You've seen Gaara… I have to admit that is a little extreme and wrong even for you."_

"_No, no, you may not believe it, but Gaara boasts about that kind of banter with Kankuro sometimes." She moved her hand a little stroking feeling the hardened length stiffen and jut out slightly in arousal against her hand. "Shikamaru I want to-"_

_He pressed a finger to her lips before grabbing the edges of her shirt pulling them down before he could see the tops of her breasts. He sucked in another sharp breath before pulling them further down seeing the rosy nipples hard and erect. He bent down pinching the left nipple between his fingers before swirling his tongue around the right getting a well deserved moan from her lips._

"_Shikamaru!"_

_He gazed up at her with that same worried gaze and she smiled shaking her head pulling his head more against her. He bit the nipple then causing her back to arch and her hips to grind against his now straddling his lap._

_She spoke between gasps trying to say how good it felt but no words coming to mind excepted exasperated moans. _

_Then right in the middle when he tore his mouth from her breasts and brought his lips to hers he spoke the words she thought she'd never hear. "Temari, I will be leaving soon…" _

* * *

"No, Shikamaru!" She woke up with a start tears clinging to the corner of her eyes her hand up to her lips trying to feel the kiss Shikamaru had left there a year before. It was gone now as well as the marks he left upon her breast that night. A well of sadness crept into her heart and she grabbed at the cloth over her heart bending over as she sobbed.

Just then the door opened and Kankuro stood there his gaze stern. "Gaara would like to see you."

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING!  
Next chapter will be up tommarow!

PLEASE REVIEW!

(I OWN NONE OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS, BUT THIS STORY IS MY OWN!)


	2. Chapter Two PART ONE

_If only I could feel your kisses on my face_

_Your whispers in my ear_

_And your arms around my torso_

_I might feel whole again._

_The war has torn you away and I can't wait to see you again._

_Shikamaru please come back._

The room in the Kazakage's home was big filled with many sand artifacts and some belongings of their past matches. They had Konoha bands littered against the wall as well as the Mist and Sound. The Sand Village had never been so victorious over the years, Temari putting in her own share of the work. The room was empty besides her and when she saw the Konoha leaf she couldn't help but feel the sadness grip at her lungs making it hard to breathe as she fell against the ground cradling one of the metal head pieces.

Shikamaru wore one on his arm always glinting in the thin streams of light that touched his shoulder. She loved tracing her fingers around the leaf knowing they had crossed the bounds of villages, beliefs and found each other there in the shadows of the line between Sand and Leaf.

Temari sighed her head bowing the lock of hay colored hair falling over her features.

"_Temari I will be leaving soon…"_

She felt her breath hitch and she shook her head. _'I don't want you to leave. Why couldn't I say that; why couldn't I ask him to stay?'_ When she felt the tears welling up the door opened the guards stepping in front of Gaara before closing it behind him. Quickly she stood up tossing the metal memory to the ground turning to face her brother who stared at her.

She hated Gaara's eyes. They always stared at her with blank eyes digging into her soul and fishing out everything that was hidden there. When his gaze finally let go of hers he turned away stepping around the stoned desk before sitting down.

"Will you be able to fight Temari?" he asked his voice quiet and soft.

"What?"

"We are worried you will not have it in you this time ever since you found your _love_." Temari gazed at Gaara confused. She hadn't heard anything about the fight and had no idea that he knew anything about Shikamaru. Why should he know or even care? This was Gaara a guy who only loved himself and thought of no one else.

"Don't worry about me."

"Temari."

"What is the fight?"

Gaara let out sigh his red head bowing to lift a file from the top of the desk tossing it into her hands easily. She opened the files seeing the pictures of the Akatsuki there in the folders. At first she started flipping through the pages seeing none of the Akatsuki was slain, but almost all and every Konoha that went there were.

Her fingers trembled as she thought of Shikamaru's mangled bodies kunai all embedded in his skin. The man that had changed her into almost a frail devoted lover was now nothing if he left her.

"Temari-"

"Are they all dead, every Konoha Shinobi?"

Gaara nodded meekly. "The most they call missing are most likely dead, Tsunade the Hokage had sent us a message saying she needs our help. The Akatsuki are everyone's problem. We will be helping. You, Kankuro and I will spread around with our own factions with us. We will investigate the parts, find any of the missing Konoha if they are indeed not dead and then bring them here before we engage. Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, and some of the other Chuunin there will be going along with looking in their own parts before spreading into ours."

"I want to look alone if I can. The others would only slow me down."

"Forget about him."

"I can't!" she had yelled then covering her mouth realizing that she had raised her voice. As he spoke of what she had to do she just kept quiet not saying a thing her eyes frozen down to the floor. When he finally turned around she knew it was over.

Tomorrow she would leave to the sand dunes off cost of the village were most activity was seen and finally disappear to find him. She wouldn't give up that easily he couldn't be dead, not now, not ever.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing!

This is the first part of chapter two! Thank you!


	3. Chapter Two PART TWO

**IN THE LAST CHAPTER **we left off with Temari getting the folder that pretty much pronounces that Shikamaru is dead. All the Konoha Leaf Villages ninja had either died or gone missing. Temari refuses to believe Shikamaru is dead and is determined to find him.

* * *

She had left only two days before and hasn't even reached the sand dunes. She had asked her men to travel three days before her to scout the area each farther then the other before returning to find her and tell her what they saw so she could be steps ahead of the enemy. That at least was her excuse. When then left she packed her steel fan and a few kunai and actually a very small sword. It was much like a katana, but very small in size. She knew going against the Akatsuki she would need all the help she could get and her weapons were the closest help she had.

She had left a night before her brother, Kankuro or anyone else could stop her only fueled by the deep need to find the one that left her behind. At first she found herself stuck in the sands her wicker hat tipped to cover her green eyes keeping the sand particles from her face. When the son came up and she was far from the village the true troubles began.

The sun beat down on her body the steel of the sand attracting the heat directly to her back making her sweat and grow tired. All she could hope for was nightfall to come quickly so she could hide in the comfort of the night and grow cool for the next sunrise.

She had walked for hours staying off the normal tracks she took keeping her feet light on the sand so new sand could easily cover her tracks. She knew she could find her way back as for others they wouldn't be able to as easily. She had reached a small groove with a water in somewhat of a small spring settling her weapon on the ground and herself by the water.

She took long sips of her drink the water cooling the back of her throat and leaving her completely relaxed until a slight noise of shifting sand fell upon her ears. She went to turn around a Kunai seeming as if it had sprung in her hands but left her hands as soon as it had found it. She felt pressure on her chest her legs pinned down and her arms held above her head.

Straining to open her eyes she cursed at how easily she had been caught off guard.

"You're name." her heart stopped as she felt a point of cool steel denting her flesh just slightly. "Tell me you're name ninja of sand."

Swallowing she couldn't see her capture through the hat that had fallen over her face. Her mouth was dry and her heart was beating quickly in her chest as he pressed the steal more against her throat. She found her body unable to move caught as if she was snagged on a nail. She struggled slightly with no avail. _'I can't let them know who I am!' _Squeezing her eyes shut she spoke her voice shaking. _'But he will kill me and I won't be able to find him… Shikamaru…'_

"Temari, my name is-"

She felt her hat jerked away quickly and all the weight off her before she was thrust down against the ground. The man had gotten up his eyes widened. It had took her only a moment to take in all the features that she had almost forgotten past the last year.

The black hair pinned straight up, the now tanned skin from staying in the sun, but the eyes she knew the most was the dark chocolate gaze that had watched her so much before was now looking at her again. At first she had to blink in disbelief, but then she found that he was really there.

"Shikamaru it's you, it's really you…" the burning behind her eyes caused her to blink a small tear falling down her face. "I came to find you, but I promised myself I'd never cry over you, but here I am." She started laughing rubbing her eye lids trying to become the Temari he remembered instead of one so fragile. She didn't have to be though, he just took two steps and she was already in his grasp.

She could feel his hands digging up into her hair his nose burying into her neck remembering her scent. She smelled like sunflowers and sand giving her this earthy tone and smell to her that was completely wild and natural. He had missed everything about her and now that Temari was in her arms he couldn't help, but be scared to open his eyes.

When she felt the quick kisses at the base of her neck she inhaled and smiled her hands cradling his head as they folded down against the sand. Even now she didn't look beautiful, but he found her gorgeous regardless of her blonde hair down in messy curls and her eyes hallow and tired from the bags in her eyes and lack of sleep. He found everything completely beautiful now just as much as he did then.

The familiar feel of her body beneath his sent him reeling his eyes slanting shut and his breath becoming hitched. Her eyes smiled to him as she stroked his face and kissed his eyelids. He didn't make any moves all he did was roll to the side and pull her against him.

"Shikamaru, I've missed you."

"Temari there is something going on." Their conversation went to and abrupt stop and she stared at his worry torn face. What he had seen, what he knew was probably what was making him act this way, and even now he wasn't getting any better with her there by his side. She lifted her fingers tumbling over his eyelids before smoothing the back of her knuckles along his cheek bones. "Temari this is important."

"I know, but getting worked up over it will only cloud your judgment. Relax." Shikamaru could only sigh taking her hands away from his face before getting up from the spot they laid down.

"The Akatsuki are trying to get all the demon tails spirits… they are after Naruto and Gaara, I don't know who else. They are planning an attack on your village and mine. I can't stay calm when I know that you could be in trouble as well as the rest of my village."

Temari sat up. "So, that is there plan after all? Gaara knew something like that was up, but we weren't sure." If she hadn't known better she could probably swear she was shaking. Temari had never been frightening before, but she was feeling that sick creeping in her gut now. "They said you and everyone was dead, and if not they were missing and soon to be pronounced. I came to search the area, but I only wanted to find you."

"That was a mistake."

"Shikamaru."

"Temari you had a mission."

"So did you, but you abandoned it because-"

"I wanted to save you?" he sighed pulling out a cigarette, a habit he picked up after his sensei had died. "I was told to find the Akatsuki, get information and if I could engage to kill, but I couldn't so I was returning with information. I would tell the Kazakage and the Hokage of all dangers. My mission comes first before all else, just as much as yours does."

Biting on her lip she stood up her fists shaking and her fingers itching to grab hold of the steel fan. He was acting so different, be a pompous ass that looked down at her. Being gone a year, fighting, it changed him.

"So I don't matter Shikamaru, all the months I waited for you to show up, when I never gave up hope even when they said you were dead, and not once did you ever think about me? Well you know what I will relay the message myself and you go back to your village and tell your people the news."

"I want nothing to do with you anymore Shikamaru." Grabbing her weapon then she opened it sending a gust of earth, grain, and sand in a cloud of mist about her. As soon as it cleared she was gone.

* * *

OVER 200 HITS! THANK YOU EVERYONE!

I will have a NEW FF7 fan fic up soon! Please keep reading!


	4. Updates In Story Will Happen Later!

* * *

I got a new story up, but I will not be able to post anything story wise for probably a while since its Mid Winter Break. Though I have a new story up so check my profile! Its called Back Fire it's a Final Fantasy 7 fan fic!

* * *


End file.
